1. Field
The present invention relates to dielectric materials and method of fabricating dielectric materials and in particular, to dielectric ceramic materials that can be used as electronic components and methods of fabrication and use of dielectric ceramic materials.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sakabe et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,456, disclosed temperature-compensating ceramic dielectrics of neodymium titanates, barium titanates, titanium oxide, bismuth oxide, lead oxide, zinc oxide, and silicon oxide.
Nishigaki et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,906, disclosed a dielectric composition for microwave application.
Yamano et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,333, disclosed a temperature compensating ceramic dielectric of BaO, TiO2, and Nd2O3.
Hirai et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,240, disclosed a dielectric ceramic composition of BaO, TiO2, Nd2O3, and Sm2O3, with Al2O3.
Hirai et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,304, disclosed a dielectric ceramic composition of BaO, TiO2, Sm2O3, and bismuth oxide, with Al2O3.
Okawa, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,462, disclosed a dielectric ceramic with manganese in a main composition of BaO.Nd2O3.TiO2.Bi2O3.
Takase et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,710, disclosed a microwave dielectric ceramic composition of BaO.Nd2O3.TiO2, and Y2O3 and Al2O3.
Hirahara et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,603, disclosed a dielectric ceramic for microwaves of La2O3.CaO.TiO2.MgO or BaO.Nd2O3.TiO2.
Tateishi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,368, disclosed a dielectric ceramic composition with main components of Ba, Nd or Nd and Sm, and Ti or Ti and Zr or Sn, and an assistant component of Mn.
Park et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,732, disclosed dielectric ceramic compositions for microwave applications of BaO, Pb2O3, Nd2O3, cerium oxide, La2O3, and TiO2.
Park et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,452, disclosed a dielectric ceramic composition for microwave applications of BaO, Sm2O3, TiO2, and Pb2O3.
Jacquin et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,227, disclosed a barium neodymium titanate dielectric ceramic composition incorporating Sm2O3 with constituents of BaO, Nd2O, Sm2O3, TiO2, La2O3, Bi2O3, and ZnO, for improved electrical performance.
Sato et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,927, disclosed a dielectric material and process for producing the same, the material based on BaO-RE2O3—TiO2, with an alkali metal oxide, where RE is a rare earth element of Sm, or Sm with Nd and/or La.
Matoba et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,250 B1, disclosed a dielectric ceramic composition and laminated ceramic parts, the ceramic composition has a main component of BaO, TiO2, and RE2O3, a lead free B2O3.SiO2 glass, at least one V oxide, and W oxide, and optionally, CuO or MnO.
Wada et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,157 B1, disclosed a high frequency dielectric ceramic composition, a dielectric resonator, a dielectric filter, a dielectric duplexer, and a communication apparatus, with the composition of Ba, Ti, Nd, Sm, and Pr as primary components, and a bismuth compound as Bi2O3 and an iron compound as Fe2O3.
Wada et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,164 B1, disclosed a high frequency dielectric ceramic composition, a dielectric resonator, a dielectric filter, a dielectric duplexer, and a communication system, with the ceramic composition of a main component of BaO.Sm2O3.Nd2O3.TiO2 and secondary components of a manganese compound, a thallium compound, and with zirconium.
Sugimoto et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,734 B1, disclosed a dielectric ceramic composition obtained by co-sintering BaO.TiO2.REO3/2, with RE being a rare earth element, with a metal having superior electrically conductivity, high relative dielectric constant, high Q, and small temperature coefficient.
Tosa et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0119657 A1, which was granted as U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,284 B2, disclosed as dielectric porcelain composition of Ba, Nd, Pr, Bi, Ti, and at least one of Na and K.
Naito, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0132127 A1, which was granted as U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,855 B2, disclosed a non-reducing dielectric ceramic and ceramic electronic component, which contains tungsten-bronze-type crystal phase including barium, a rare earth element, and titanium, and a pyrochlore-type crystal phase including a rare earth element and titanium.
Oobuchi et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0176240 A1, which was granted as U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,147 B2, disclosed dielectric compositions for firing at low temperatures and electronic parts, with a main composition of BaO.TiO2.Nd2O3.La2O3.Sm2O3.Bi2O3, and a glass component of B2O3.
Yokoi et al., in European Patent Application Publication No. EP 0 939 979 A1, disclosed a dielectric material comprising a main composition of BaO.RE2O3.TiO2, where RE represents at least one rare earth element; and at least one alkali metal oxide; and an ingredient derived from an oxygen supplying agent which releases oxygen on heating.
Sugimoto et al., in European Patent Application Publication No. EP 0 939 413 A1, disclosed a dielectric ceramic composition and ceramic electronic element using the ceramic composition of BaO.TiO2.REO3/2.BiO3, where RE is a rare earth element, and with a glass of SiO2, B2O3, and alkaline earth metal oxide, and Li2O.
Sovarov et al., in International Application Publication No. WO 97/21642, disclosed microwave dielectric ceramics composed of barium, neodymium, gadolinium, titanium, and bismuth oxides.